Ven, Severus
by Euni-chan
Summary: Severus está en el límite del bosque prohibido llorando entre licores su culpa por la muerte de Lilly, pero Hermione no le dejará seguir estigmatizándose por algo ocurrido tantos años atrás y que ni siquiera es su culpa.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo este Fic y su trama son de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** No apto para fans de Lilly Evans.

**Dedicado**: a las chicas del 'Escuadrón de Snape' en Facebook.

….. *… *….* ….*…..

"**Ven, Severus**"

…* … *….. *…* …. *….

Noche, oscura y fría noche que cae sobre Hogwarts y sus terrenos. En los terrenos del castillo, cerca del límite del bosque prohibido se encuentra Severus Snape tirado en el piso recordando aquellos tiempos de antaño cuando poseía la amistad de la madre del –ahora- salvador del mundo mágico, la bella, buena y pura de Lilly Evans.

Es inviernos y son muy pocos los estudiantes que se hallan aún en la escuela de magia y hechicería que pudiesen verlo en ese estado semi-inconsciente entre la pena y la borrachera; menos lo verían a esas horas, casi las dos de la mañana. Pero, desde lo alto de una de las ventanas hay alguien que sí lo ve, y más que eso, se enfurece de verlo en ese estado más que todo porque sabe que el pobre hombre se está regodeando en un pasado que debería estar muerto hace muchísimo ya y que le impide a ese buen hombre encarar la vida con otra cara y ser feliz, porque de todos es el que más se lo merece. Con paso apresurado la figura en la ventana se aleja de la misma y toma rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Severus saborea los recuerdos de aquél fatídico día cuando aquellas palabras infames salieron de su boca: '_Sangre Sucia'_, la llamó y nunca se perdonará por eso pues ese fue el principio del fin de su amistad, aquella amistad que era como una luz en el fondo del túnel lleno de mierda que era su vida gracias a su padre y su inicio en la magia oscura.

— Fue mi culpa- murmura, sin saber si alguien le escucha o no- yo te maté, Lilly…

Pero alguien lo escuchó, una mujer cuya esbelta figura bloquea la luz de la luna. Severus entreabre los ojos para que enfoquen a la figura y tras unos breves segundos la distingue. Es Hermione Granger, su ex alumna, la sabelotodo amiga del hijo de Lilly y actual profesora de transformaciones del colegio.

La joven lo observa y se arrodilla para estar a su altura mientras le pasa por los hombros una gruesa capa para que lo proteja del frío. Él la acepta aún confuso mientras se apoya mejor en el árbol en el que está recostado y estudia las facciones de la Gryffindor. Ella se ve preocupada, su frente está levemente arrugada y su boca jugosa forma un mohín que el ex espía no sabe distinguir si es de frustración o ira.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta él por fin.

— Pues evitando que te mueras de hipotermia.

— Ojalá así fuera… Pero no me moriré aun Granger.

— ¡Por supuesto que no te vas a morir!- apuntilla la muchacha de veinticuatro años furiosa- Los dos años que llevo aquí te he mirado hacer este mismo ritual cada invierno, de ahí que sabes que no morirás en cierto tiempo.

— ¿En cierto tiempo?- el whiskey de fuego que corría por sus venas en cantidades notables no dejaban que su cerebro razonara adecuadamente.

— Pues sí, pareciera que lo hace todos los años por unas horas más cada vez, como si quisiera morir. ¡Pero no te voy a dejar hacerlo!,¡ no voy a dejar que te mates solo porque una pelirroja de tinte te dejó tirado hace más de veinte años! – le escupió la muchacha en la cara.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? – retrucó no muy convencido. ¿Granger quería salvarlo? ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué más te da que muera? Me lo merezco porque la maté, la hice pasas por esas cosas horribles y jamás debí llamarla de esa manera.

— ¿Por llamarla _sangre sucia_?- Snape sintió un escalofrió cuando Hermione pronunció esas palabras, en su boca sonaban horribles.- ¿Tienes una idea de cuantas veces me han llamado así en mi vida, de cuantas estupideces me han hecho Harry y Ronald? No, no las tienes. Pero se las perdoné porque son mis mejores amigos, si ella de verdad hubiese sido tu amiga y te hubiese querido a su lado te hubiese perdonado y no se hubiera ido a consolar en la cama de James Potter, ¿o nunca pensaste en ello?

— Déjame en paz, Granger.

Como pudo, Snape se levantó y pretendía adentrase en lo profundo del bosque prohibido cuando una pequeña mano lo tomó con delicadeza del hombro haciéndole detenerse. Ahí, frente a sus ojos encontró a la Leona de pie dirigiéndole una mirada intensa.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le dijo en voz tenue- No voy a dejar que sigas así, llorando todos los años la muerte de una puta de tres cuartos que lo único bueno que hizo en este mundo fue parir a Harry. Que te dejó a la primera por una cara bonita y dinero, dejando a un lado tu amistad y todo lo que hiciste por ella.

Severus se alejó de ella mientras asimilaba todas esas verdades que siempre supo pero que nunca se atrevió a decir en voz alta, verdades ahora no dolían tanto internalizar como supuso. Y volvió a mirar a su ex alumna y le pareció que la miraba por primera vez después de los años después de la guerra, la niña que se metía en problemas había desaparecido dando paso a una mujer en toda regla que le miraba anhelante.

— Ven, Severus- le incitó con la mano en el aire en una clara invitación- No estás solo. Yo no te dejaré solo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te mereces ser feliz. Ven, Severus…

Y él tomó la suave mano de la joven hechicera sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde irían. Pero, por una vez en su vida se dejó llevar….

Noche, oscura y fría noche que cae sobre Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Noche que cobija cuerpos desnudos y ávidos de amor… Noche que culmina ciclos fútiles de amor y que recomienza historias sin fin….

**Fin.**

…* … *….. *…* …. *….

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo desvarío, espero que no haya estado muy Occ. ¡En fin, gracias por leer!

Saludos desde Cumaná, Venezuela.

Con cariño, Euni.


End file.
